A New Beginning
by BellaGM
Summary: This story takes place after Cars 3. Also, this is my first fanfiction! So there will be errors- Anyways, this story will be mainly based on Lightning and his friends/family.
1. Lightnings Arrival

**Hey guys, so this is my first story about cars and I have always dreamed of making story's of it. I have read some previous fanfictions about cars and I will use a few names off of them. So I hope yall will enjoy it.** **RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/SEX**

Chapter 1. Lightnings Arrival

As soon as mack pulled into town, everyone had gathered around the trailer greeting lightning. "Hey stickers! I missed you." "Yeah, me too." Lightning drove up closely to Sally and kissed her softly as she fell into the kiss. "Hey kid." Doc and Sophia drove over to them. "Hey doc." "Im very proud of you for working so hard here lately, so you get a week off." "Oh really? Thanks doc!" Lightning smiled wildly. "Yeah. I think I need a break too. Sophia won't stop harassing me." Everyone laughed. "Well sweetheart I can't help it." She grabbed his codpiece and started kissing him passionately. "See ya later. LoverBoy." Giving a seductive smile. "Wow doc. Can't believe you found your fuck buddy." Sally and Lightning giggled except doc. "Hey, keep it up and ill make sure to put your ass back on that track." Lightning yawned. "Well I think im gonna head to bed." Yawning again. "Yeah me too, Night doc." "Night Sally, Night Lightning."

**Sorry i made this chapter a bit short, ill make sure too work on it!**


	2. Sophia's Nightmare

**Hey guys! Another chapter here. Trying to make a chapter each day!**

Later on that night, Sophia was in bed with doc and as usual he was snoring like there was no tomorrow. Sophia woke up suddenly when she thought she heard someone open the door, but no one was there. Or maybe she was just hearing things? She fell back asleep having a terrible dream. Then she noticed doc was shaking her awake. "Sophia! Wake up!" Sophia woke up screaming. "Sophie chill. It was just a nightmare." "Im sorry! Please don't ever leave me over something stupid I did!" She was choking on her tears. "Sophie I would never leave you." Doc was speaking very softly to her. She loved it when he did that. "Really?" She started sniffling as doc took her into his tires as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Really. I love you more than anything in the world, and if I ever did leave you..Well then.. You have my permission to screw me. Sophia started giggling. As they went to sleep sophia cuddled closely next to him knowing she would be okay.

The next morning Lightning woke up next to Sally who was already awake. "Goodmorning" _Wow, shes in her sweet mood today, maybe if I get lucky I can talk her into sex tonight _He thougt. "Goodmorning beautiful." She just smiled at him. "Im so hungry I could eat a horse." "Stickers you're always hungry." She giggled. "Oh please. Atleast im not one of those fat guys who lay around all day." Yeah. You're right." She started rubbing his abs. "I could never replace you Lightning. But I can make you beg" She shot a seductive smile at him while moving her tire down to his codpiece, already knowing he was hard. Then he let out a loud moan. "Maybe once I get back from practice, we can fool around a bit" Lightning kissed her passionately. "I love you." "I love you more my queen."

**My apologies for the short chapters and the terrible spelling here but I made this one a bit longer than the last one. **


	3. Lightnings Win

**Ello. Back with another chapter! Again. Sorry if my spelling is terrible.****Later on that day...**

Doc, Cruz, and Lightning were at Willy's Butte. Cruz and Lightning were racing each other; racing side by side, taking a sharp turn, Lightning pulling in front passing her. "WHOO!" Lightning yelled very excited. "Now that's what you call racing." "Oh please Mr. McQueen, I could beat you any day." Lightning just smirked and drove over to flo's. Once he got there, he saw Sally and flo talking. But he drove over anyways. "Hey honey. What can I get ya?" "Oh, the usual." Watching flo drive away, he placed his eyes on sally. Then she glanced over at him. "So. How was practice today?" Sounding confident. "It was great! First I beat cruz and made a new high score going over 215!" "Wow. That's great!" She smiled at him with a really calm expression. Then he heard someone moaning. "You hear that?" she was confused, but then she heard it. Then they went over to it and it was coming from doc's office, peaking through the window. "Well they sure are having fun." He said. "Well. I gotta go. Im very tired"Oh, alright. Love you." She drove up to him and they kissed for a while. Lightning headed back to flo's and drank his oil before heading to bed.


	4. NOTICE

**This is a notice for readers that I will try and post a chapter everyday, and that this story is rated M for a reason! In the future chapters there WILL BE Sexual content so please be aware that if you are UnderAge please do not continue reading. I will make a new story sometime later rated for k. **


	5. Vacation Talk

**6:00 In the morning**

Lightning was sleeping peacefully beside Sally until he heard a knock on the door. "Cmon Lightning! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Doc yelled. Lightning just groaned and didnt even bother to get up. Next thing he knew was that Sally was shaking him awake. "Stickers, Come on Doc is waiting for you." "Ugh, fine."Meanwhile in the cafe, Doc and sophia were sitting there drinking their oil until sophia started nuzzling him. "You know what sounds fun?" "What?" "Going on a vacation." Then Doc sat there letting the words sink in. "You know, maybe youre right. We should take a vacation and bring Lightning and Sally along. That way we can all get a break." "Yeah, it sounds really fun." Lightning finally woke up and went over to the cafe and started drinking his oil. "So Lightning." "Yeah..." Lightning said. "Sophia brought up a really good idea of going on a vacation. Wanna come?" Lightning got excited of what Doc was telling him. "Well Uh, YEAH!" He yelled. " Alright great." Then sofia got a really good idea of where to go. "Alright, so I got a few ideas in mind. How about we go to..Florida!" Lightning and Doc agreed. "Alright well, im gonna go tell Sally, I think she will be very happy, Also thanks Sophia!" "Anytime Light." Lightning left flos and went over to the motel of where his beautiful wife was sitting behind her desk, fender deep in paper work. "Hey baby." Sally look up at and drove over to him giving a sweet hug. "Hey stickers." " So Doc and Sophia are planning a vacation to Florida, Wanna come with us?" "Of course I do." "Are you sure? Because we can go somewhere else." "No light, It sounds wonderful." Then she locked him into a deep kiss.

Doc and Sophia were making out in his garage. Then she pulled away gasping for breath. Doc giggled. "I love you" "And I love you more Sophie." "So are you sure youre okay with florida, its going to be very hot." Sophia asked. "Please, Nothing can be hotter than you" He said it in a deep voice which turned her on. "Maybe when we get there we can have some fun on the beach." "Oh I cant tell you how much I would love that" Then he locked her into a deep kiss."


	6. Reverly Hills

**Sorry, Ive been busy, and have changed plans. From now On I will only be posting a new chapter atleast once a week.**

**Early late at night 10:30**

Lightning almost dozed off right before his phone started ringing. He looked who was calling him, it was a unknown number. But he answered it anyways. "Hello?" He answered. "Hello, Lightning? Is this you?" "Uh yeah? Who is this?" Lightning already knew it was his mother, he just pretended he didn't know. "Hi Honey, its me your mother." "Oh, Hey mom, whatcha doin?" "Oh nothing light, I was just-" Then there was a crashing noise in the background. "Mom? Are you okay?" Right when he asked, he heard his father cursing in irish. "Oh- Yeah everythings fine Light. Your brother just came home drunk and-" "Did you just say my brothers back? I thought he was in jail." He said. "He was in jail until your Aunt Mary-Anne paid his bail, and ever since your father has been under so much stress I can't even talk him into anything." She said. "Light, I need you to come home, please. I need all the help I can get. Your father is going ballistic, your brother is driving me crazy, and I also found porn magazines in your room. Would you like to explain that to me?" "OH- About those, Ha- I- I can't explain." "Sure Light, Sure." She said in the motherly you-are-in-so-much-trouble tone. "Well ima go mom. Im getting very tired."He yawned "Well alright light. I love you" "I love you too mom." Then she hung up. Lightning got out of bed a plugged his phone up. Then he got back in bed and sighed. Then he fell asleep almost 10 minutes later.

**The next morning...**

Lightning woke up to his alarm clock. "Ugh, I hate mornings." He said groggily. He got out of bed and put his codpiece and unplugged his phone Before heading out the door. He headed over to Sallys desk and pulled up to her. "Morning sweetheart" She said in a sweet tone." "Can I make you something for breakfast. Flo's gonna be outta' town for a while so i figured i would take over. "Oh um- No thanks Sal." He sighed. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Yes and No." "Well Light you can talk to me about it if you want to." She said. "Actually, thats why i came over." He sighed again. "Have I ever told you about my brother Rover?" "Yeah, the one who got put in jail for drugs?" "Yeah, Well my Aunt she paid is bail so now he's out of jail and living with my parents in Reverly Hills, But thats not even the worst part." He said. She pulled up to him and caressed his fender. "Come on Light, please tell me." "Alright." He sighed. "I got a call from my mom last night and...She wants me to go back because my fathers going 'Ballistic'." "Well then, go back and help." "Thats the thing Sal, I can't." "Well why not? He's your father." She said. "Well I never really had a good relationship with him. since he was never home." He said. "Well light, I can go with you if you want." "No, Sal." He just sighed. " Okay well, I can tell Doc to hold off the vacation. After all it is still march, We have all summer." She grinned. "Yeah, Thanks Sal. But if I want to leave Ill have to do it this morning because the plane to LA is going to leave in 30 minutes." "Alright well, I hope everything goes planned, And call me when you get there so I know you made it there safely." "Alright sweetheart, Im gonna miss you." He kissed her and went to say goodbyes to the rest of the town. He called over mack to take him to Phoenix. "Thanks Mack." "Yeah, No problem boss." "Ill call you and let you know where to meet up." "Alright boss, Take care!" "You too." As soon as Lightning drove over to his plane, He got aboard and fell asleep halfway through the flight.

**4 Hours later...**

Lightning had arrived in Reverly hills and drove to his house. He knocked on the door as he sighed nervously. Bella had opened the door. (She was a red viper with Light blue eyes, And Lightnings father Riley, was a red R1 Hummer with dark blue eyes) "Light?" She said happily. "Hey mom" Hey smiled. "Oh my gosh Honey I missed you so much!" She said hugging him tightly."Yeah, I missed you too mom." He pulled away from the hug. "I bet your father would be very pleased to see you." As Lightning and Bella drove through the door they both saw Rover drinking beer. Then Rover came up to Lightning with Bella by his side. "Well if it isn't my Cock-sucking brother." He said drunkenly "Rover! Use your manners!" "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. "Hey! Don't talk to mom that way you drugged-up bitch!" He yelled. Then Rover drove over to Bella and Hit her in her side which caused her to collapse. Then Riley drove in and grabbed him by the bumper and held him up.( For us Humans, Its typically grabbing someone by their throat.) Riley didn't have a problem with doing that because he was so strong. "Listen to me Rover, Don't you ever talk to your mother like that again. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Rover could only choke out a yes. Then Riley threw him down and grabbed him by his axle and took him to his room. Then Lightning drove over to Bella. "Mom! are you okay?" Bella just groaned in pain. Lightning went and got some ice and wrapped it on her side. "Thank you Light." "Your Welcome" He said. "I need to go check on Riley, If you want to watch some TV and Maybe I can get him down here. "Okay Mom."

Bella Drove upstairs to Rovers bedroom and the only thing she could hear was Riley cursing in Irish. "Dad, You know I don't understand that stupid Irish shit." "Thats it, YOUR GOING BACK WITH YOUR AUNT MARIE!" He yelled. "Fine!" Bella drove in when Rover rushed out of the room, Then Riley turned around to face Bella. " I don't know where I went wrong with that boy." He sighed "Sweetheart, Its not your fault, Also Lightning is here and I want you to spend some time with him and maybe it will get rid of some of your stress. Riley grabbed Bella's axle and drove into their bedroom. Riley let go of her and got her on the bed. "What did he do to you?" He asked. "He hit my side, but it doesn't hurt that badly now." She said. "I Mionn nuair a gheobhaidh mé mo bhoinn ar an mbuachaill sin déan cinnte go dtéann sé chun an phríosúin! (I swear once I get my tires on that boy ill make sure he goes to jail!)" "Riley sweetheart please calm down, I hate to see you like this." She had tears in her eyes. "Im sorry my love." He caressed her side which made some of the pain go away. Then he gave her a genital loving kiss, Which left her breathless. "Come on, you need to spend some time with your son." She giggled as she gave him a playful slap on his rear. "Playing dirty now are we?" She just giggled as they both made their way downstairs.

**WOW. Super long chapter!**


	7. The Argument

**Meanwhile...**

Lightning was on the couch searching through the Channels, but he remembered that he promised to call Sally when he got there, So he gave her a quick call. As soon as he finished, he heard his parents coming up to him. "Hey Light." "Hey Dad." He said, then Bella went into the kitchen. "So uh, hows life?" He asked. "Oh its fine. Me and Sally had a talk about kids, and she said she wants one." "Wait, Who's Sally?" He asked "My wife." "How come Ive never met her?" Riley started to raise his voice. "You never told me you were getting married!" "Thats because you never asked!" They just stood there while Lightning was looking down at his hood and Riley staring deeply into his eyes. Bella had heard their conversation, and she knew it wasnt going to end well. "Light, I can't believe you." He said deeply. "Well I can't believe you either. I think your just stressed because you couldn't take care of my brother, but instead you decided to spoil him and now look what we have to deal with!" He yelled. Bella came back into the room. "Mom, I thought you told me to come over and help dad, Not argue with him." "Well Light I-" She was cut off by Riley. "You told him to come here!" He yelled at her. "I don't belive both of you!" He yelled and stormed out of the front door. "See what I mean Light?" Lightning heard her choking back sobs. "Mom, Im really sorry." He hugged her softly. As soon as they pulled away from hugging, Bella took Lightning to his room to get some sleep. After that, she decided to check on Riley by the pool. She drove over to him, and started nuzzling his fender. "Tá brón orm mo ghrá. Ba chóir go ndúirt mé leat go raibh Lightning ag teacht thairis. ( Im sorry my love, I should have told you Lightning was coming over.)" She said. "Ní tusa an locht atá ar Bella, níor mhaith liom ach go bhféadfainn labhairt leis gan argóint a bheith agam. (It's not your fault Bella, I just wish I could talk to him without having an argument.)" He sighed. She drove in front of him and kissed him deeply. She was going to pull away when Riley only pulled her closer. "Ba mhaith liom tú Bella, tá mé uait.(I want you Bella, I need you.)" He said. "Come on, let's head to the bedroom." She led him to the bedroom as she danced seductively upstairs.


End file.
